dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Balge
Balge is an Ancient Dragon found in Laedis inside Aryna's Lair, Nyrol's Nest and Gaesis' Roost. Balge shares the same model as the boss Aryna's Offspring. Balge has a very rare chance of spawning and can spawn when entering the dungeon or after killing the boss. When you enter the dungeons Nyrol's Nest or Gaesis' Roost Balge has a trigger point to spawn when you walk over it. In Nyrol's it will be stepping into the pool at the beginning with the aqua dragons, and in Gaesis' it will be when you walk to the end of the waterfall at the beginning of the dungeon. Be aware that Balge will spawn at level 15 with 6,190 health on easy mode, a quick one shot. Because of his extremely low hit points, the following strategy is recommended: *Take off all armor items and carry in inventory. *Take off weapons and replace with low level weapon. *Switch to an empty talent specialization, if possible. *Use a very weak attack on Balge, only damage him once, and pray you don't kill him. Or: *Bring a dragon with the soul skill Spine Shield. *When Balge spawns, activate Spine Shield and approach Balge. He will attack you, slowly damaging himself in the process. Spam the capture button while he is damaging himself, so he doesn't accidentally kill himself. Dragon Compendium "Balge's appearance frequently alarms Auratia's Legendary Dragons the moment they spot it, however they need not worry as it did not inherit its Legendary Parent's divine power. Extremely powerful in its own right, Balge is one of the most sought after Dragons, and many Osirans waste away they days wandering through Aryna's Lair, Gaesis' Roost and Nyrol's Nest in Laedis hoping to catch a glimpse of it." Dragon Eggs (Expand to View) This dragon comes from the following Unhatched Dragon Eggs: *'Corridor '- Purple (75%) - Balge / Ebony Thorn ||| Blue (25%) - Primal Star / Cobalt Lightning **A Unhatched Dragon Egg found while exploring Juno Crystal Gallery. * Tower - Purple (75%) - Balge / Scarlet Flame ||| Blue (25%) - Ancient Shadow / Fungal Bloom ** Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be discovered while exploring Accursed Tower. * Temple - Purple (75%) - Balge / Vibrant Thunder ||| Blue (25%) - Dancing Rook / Shrouded Carnage ** A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Dunar Temple. * Fortress - Purple (75%) - Balge / Twilight Ocean ||| Blue (25%) - Lunar Frost / Shattered Rage ** A Unhatched Dragon Egg found while exploring Ironfang-Fortress. * Egg of the Palace - Purple (75%) - Balge / Solar Eclipse ||| Blue (25%) - Alabaster Sailhorn / Silverthorn ** A Unhatched Dragon Egg found while exploring Palace of Methus. *'Dragon Temple '- Purple (75%) - Balge / Liquid Silver ||| Blue (25%) - Hazul the Swirling Flame / Dark Flame **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Dragonheart Temple. * Fallen - Purple (75%) - Balge / Crimson Thorn ||| Blue (25%) - Indigo Stone / Verdant Fin ** A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Shrine of Handras. * Time - Purple (75%) - Balge / Calculus ||| Blue (25%) - Phantom Stone / Son of Tyre **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Nucleus of Time. *'''Mirage - '''Purple (75%) - Balge / Magical Silver ||| Blue (25%) - Skeleton Lord / Night Queen **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Asuma's Mirage. Trivia *Balge was added to the game after a bug made Aryna's Offspring accidentally tamable for a short period during closed beta testing. *Balge's beta name was "Valk". *Before gaining a unique title, Balge shared the title "Ebony Thorn's Ruler". *Previously, Balge had a bug where he would use only passive skills. A previous patch fixed the ability to use both active and passive skills and they now function properly. *Previously when flying on Balge the player would ride inside of his stomach, and the minimap would show you facing backwards the entire time. *Upon capture all of Balge's slots used to be blank, the number always being random. This was later changed. *Balge's name literally means "Bug" in taiwan. Gallery DragonsProphet_20131009_181254.jpg|Where Balge appears in Nyrol's Nest DragonsProphet_20130702_172801.jpg|Where Balge appears in Aryna's Lair DragonsProphet 20151208 113748.jpg|Where Balge appears in Gaesis' Roost DragonsProphet_20131009_190346.jpg|Previous bug, as you can see, the player is stuck inside of the stomach while flying on Balge. DragonsProphet_20141227_232017.jpg DragonsProphet 20130615 044212.jpg Videos Balge in Nyrols Nest Dragon's Prophet Balge in Aryna's Lair FIRST VIDEO ON BALGE CAPTURE Dragon's Prophet Dragon's Prophet - Balge-TAME- Category:Laedis Dragons Category:Ancient Dragon Family Category:Dragons Category:Dungeon Ancients Category:Blue Dragons